Iza
Iza is an inexperienced agent recruited from a Star Trek bad slash fanfic. For a year she was partnered with Agent Sedri in the Department of Mary Sues, but her inability to deal with blood and death led to being reassigned back to the DBS. She was created and written by (Not-Agent) Sedri, but has recently been handed over to Trojie and Pads as a partner for Oscar Henson in the Division of Mpreg. Agent Profile Appearance Toothpick thin and rather pale, Iza could be rather lovely if she ever put any effort into her appearance. She has very long, stringy black hair and pale eyes, and the natural Bajoran ridges on the bridge of her nose. Personality Newly recruited from the poorly written fanfic of her birth, Iza is in the process of discovering her own personality. Coming from a graphic slash fanfic, she is unable to understand the concept of modesty and can therefore be embarrassingly frank. Having been written as a bit character, she has no concept of leadership or standing up to a more dominant force. Perky and exhaustingly energetic, Iza can be extremely childish, but randomly has moments of total calm or depressing fatalism. When dealing with slash or smut, she can be remarkably professional, but has recently discovered that blood and death leave her quite ill. She retains an excellent sense of Narrative, particularly the Laws of Narrative Comedy, and an unshakeable belief that any emotional or psychological problems can be cured by bashing people around the head with heavy books. Her monitors from the Department of Fictional Psychology consider this to be an excellent example of fitting in with society. Agent History Iza was recruited from an R-rated slashfic in which she was written to be the Matchmaker!Sue's sidekick. She completed three bad slash missions with her rescuers before being sent to aid Agent Sedri with a Trekverse badfic involving both bad slash and a Gary Stu. Upon completion of the mission, having foolishly declared a desire to help kill Sues, she found herself permanently assigned to Sedri as an assassin-in-training. Shortly afterwards, both partners helped to defend Medical during the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. As of July, 2008, Iza has made next to no progress in actually killing her targets. Partial Timeline * July, 2008: Iza and Sedri assisted Agent Lunac (and a good number of other agents) in dealing with a Narnian Goddess-Sue ("The Youngest Goddess and a PPC Emergency," Part One, Part Two). * January, 2009: Having failed to strengthen her stomach against bloody deaths, and after breaking The Rules by using a canon character as a method of assassination, Iza's training as an assassin was abandoned and she was sent back to the Department of Bad Slash. * February, 2009: Iza was assigned to the recently formed Division of Mpreg and paired with Oscar Henson. Mission Logs Partnered with Sedri All mission logs for Iza and Sedri can be found here. * "Tom Paris is NOT a Wimp" (Star Trek: Voyager) ** Agents Sedri and Iza are sent into a bad slash Stu-fic; behold the terrible mischaracterisation and astoundingly low level of technology. (Rated: R) ** Note: This mission has been edited to remove the more graphic details of the assassination. It was, in retrospect, excessively violent. * "The End of Hope" (Stardust) ** Agents Sedri and Iza deal with a pathetic Mary Sue claiming to be Yvaine and Tristan's daughter. (Rated: M15) * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 7 - "Legitimate Medical Procedure" (RP) ** Iza is overcome by Suvian influence, forcing Sedri to knock her out and drag her to Medical. * "Menage A Trois" (Real Person Fic, Narnia movie cast), Iza with Agent Veridian Green (DCPS) ** (Rated: R) * "The Vampire King of Narnia" (Narnia x Twilight x The O.C.) ** Sedri and Iza take on a crossover, in which Peter Pevensie is turned into a vampire by a Mary Sue. (Rated: M15) Partnered with Oscar Henson * "Dreams" (Harry Potter) * "Lady Light Skirt" (Merlin) Category:PPC Agents Category:Badfic Characters Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:Division of Mpreg